


Sickly In Love

by Irinrinrin



Series: AkaKuro Week Prompt [7]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week, AkaKuroWeek2017, Akakuro - Freeform, Chains, M/M, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irinrinrin/pseuds/Irinrinrin
Summary: Tetsuya went out and met his old friend without telling Seijuurou. Seijuurou confined him and punished him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For people in my AKaKuro Group in line, Prompt Day 6 - BDSM!AU

Akashi Seijuurou, the young CEO of Akashi Corporation, is what the world would call as perfect. He got family background, is a genius in everything he does, and to top it of, is an ikemen with gentleman personality. He did perfect in every works he got, well respected by both friends and enemy, makes one wonders if he’s really a human with no flaws at all.

In the pretext of other, Seijuurou always appears as perfect as he can maintain. But, he too had a side he couldn’t show to others, except for his lover, Kuroko Tetsuya. In his house, everything looks normal. It’s a clean and tidy house with the latest technology set all over. It has everything the owner needs.

There was a room, from the sign in the door, it’s written as storage. But actually it was a room for punishment reserved for his lover. Every time his lover made a mistake, Seijuurou would confined him there. Just like this time.

“Tetsuya, I’m home.” Seijuurou was back from some shopping. He went straight to Tetsuya in the “storage” room. Tetsuya was being confined there for almost 4 days. His hands were chained up and he was hanging by the knees.

When Seijuurou entered the room, Tetsuya glared at him.

“Tetsuya, I brought dinner for you.”

“You sick bastard! How long do you plan on confined me here?”

Seijuurou only took a glance on him.

“So, I bought dinner for you.” Seijuurou took out the things in the shopping bag and dropped it to the floor.

“Ignoring me, huh.”

“Which one do you like, Tetsuya?”

A shock expression appeared in Tetsuya’s face. Seijuurou only smiled at the things in the floor. 

“Wha-what are you planning, Sei?” Now there was a pure fear in his eyes.

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya with a blank expression.

“What? Isn’t it obvious? This will be our dinner.”

On the floor were several sex toys, most of dildos and vibrators. The dildos were on several different sizes and there were also dildos with vibrator sets.

Tetsuya was frightened and it was shown in his face. “Sei, don’t you dare-“

“This was all because of you, Tetsuya. It was your fault for not telling me you would meet your old friend.” Seijuurou said while he was choosing what toy he would use first.

“But I already apologized!”

Seijuurou turned his look to Tetsuya. “Apology won’t do for me, Tetsuya. You are mine, so you need approval from me for everything you do and everyone you are about to meet.”

“You sadistic psycho!”

“My, my, your come back didn’t get better at all, Love.” Seijuurou came closer to Tetsuya. He cupped Tetsuya’s face and kissed him.

“I already chose your appetizer.” He whispered in Tetsuya’s ear and began to unbuckle his pants. He put one hand under Tetsuya’s underwear and teased his entrance. His other hand was unbuttoning Tetsuya’s shirt. Then, Seijuurou inserted a small vibrator to Tetsuya’s hole. Tetsuya gritted his teeth to hold his voice. He hissed at Seijuurou, thus Seijuurou turned the vibrator on and set it to the highest level. It took Tetsuya by surprised. He let out a moan.

“Hnghh…!”

“Now, now, Tetsuya. You shouldn’t cum yet.”

Seijuurou lowered Tetsuya’s pants along with his underwear. Tetsuya’s dick sprung up. Seijuurou walked back to the sex toys he bought and picked a small dildo.

“It’s time for the first main dish.” Seijuurou licked the dildo to make it wet, so that it would enter Tetsuya easily.

“No… no.., Sei! Don’t-! I’ll… hnghhhh… haa… ahh.. aaahhh..!”

Seijuurou put in the dildo without taking out the vibrator. The sudden intrusion made Tetsuya cum. His semen got into Seijuurou’s shirt but he only smiled.

“You cum already? It was just the first main dish, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou said while touched Tetsuya’s semen in his shirt and licked his finger. He then walked to the sex toys again and took two dildos in different size, but both had vibrator with three different level. He’s back to Tetsuya and smiled.

“No, no, no, Sei. I just came…” Tetsuya begged at him.

“No can’t do, Tetsuya. Main dish has three meals.”

Seijuurou turned the vibrator of the smaller dildo. Tetsuya’s face expressed utter fright. Seijuurou uncouthly took out the previous dildo along with the small vibrator from Tetsuya. Then he tried to insert the already turned on dildo. It was hard but it’s in.

“Hngghh… Ah… Aahh… No..! No…! Sei…!! Take it.. hngh.. out! Take it out..! It feels.. ah.. weird… please…”

Seijuurou looked at Tetsuya and became aroused. He kissed Tetsuya’s lips senselessly and he kept his han on the dildo to make it still intact in Tetsuya’s.

“Hnnggghhhhnnn…!!”

For the second time, Tetsuya cum but it’s not as thick as the first one. Seijuurou took Tetsuya’s semen from his shirt and licked it.

“It tastes just like you, Love.”

“Ha… haa… hhh…” Tetsuya looked at Seijuurou. He noticed that Seijuurou had a hard on.

“I see… hhh… you also… had a boner..”

“You don’t need to worry about me, Tetsuya.”

Seijuurou turned off the vibrator on the dildo and gently took it off of Tetsuya’s. Tetsuya clenched his teeth in response. His dick was still leaking some semen. Seijuurou touched it and rubbed it gently.

“You know, I didn’t even touch this here but you already came twice.”

“Haa.. hhh… That’s because… you…”

“Alright, alright,” Seijuurou trailed Tetsuya’s cheek bone and he breathed in Tetsuya’s ear. It sent shiver through Tetsuya’s body. “It’s time for the third one, Love.”

Seijuurou began to insert the bigger dildo into Tetsuya’s hole. Tetsuya wailed and tried to refuse but it was useless since his hands were chained and his feet gave up on him due to him climaxed twice.

“No-no…! It won’t fit! It hurts…! Sei…!”

Tetsuya screamed in Seijuurou’s ear but he kept inserting the dildo until it’s all in.

“See? It’s all in, Tetsuya. Now,” Seijuurou turned on the vibrator and set it to the medium level

“Ah... Ah… Sei…”

“Oh, you’re up again.”

“Ah… Ah… Mmnnnn…” Tetsuya moved his hips and rubbed his dick against Seijuurou.

“Se-Sei… unchained… me… I want… ah… to-touched… you… ah… ha…” Tetsuya begged Seijuurou with a sexy face and moving hips. Seijuurou smirked at him. Then he kissed Tetsuya roughly. Tetsuya moaned and moved his hips faster.

“Se-Sei… I want… your hard… and warm dick… ahh… in me…” Tetsuya said in between their kisses. Seijuurou thrust his tongue into Tetsuya’s mouth and Tetsuya moaned even more. Unknowingly, Seijuurou turned the vibrator on the highest level.

“Aaahhhh… ah… ah… ah…” Tetsuya moved his hips faster and faster.

“Seijuurou…! Sei…! I love you…! Ah… ah… ahhhh….” Tetsuya climaxed for the third times, there were more semen that came out from him. He couldn’t say a single word.

“As a dessert, I’ll lick you clean, Tetsuya.” Seijuurou came to Tetsuya’s crotch and licked his dick. Tetsuya couldn’t do a thing, not even a single response. He was so worn out and exhausted.

After Seijuurou lick Tetsuya’s dick clean, he left Tetsuya hanging there and walked to the door. He turned to look at Tetsuya when he reached the door knob.

“I love you too, Tetsuya.”

Then he walked out of the room and locked it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I can write such a thing >///////<


End file.
